Not This Time And Never Again!
by Lord Joyde The Madman
Summary: I was a pawn. A Pawn and nothing more. A foolish, dancing clown no, a puppet, swinging around on a balance ball for the amusement of his invisible masters, pulled and pushed around by equally invisible strings. No. Bloody. MORE! I will judge, each and every last one of you. And when I finally stand on top, it will be me, who laughs.. at you.
1. Destroyer Of Time

**_Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Everybody! Its been a while, hasn't it?_**

* * *

 ** _Okay so first off, I believe I owe you guys and girls a big apology._**

 ** _SO SORRY! FOR BOTH BEING AN ARSEHOLE AND A LIAR._**

 ** _Let me set something straight - my stories, except for this one and my original, ARE ALL DISCONTINUED._**

 ** _I'm really sorry for all of my fans and friends, but the heart's universe just felt like it dragged on and on and on... it was eating away at my soul and I couldn't keep it up anymore._**

 ** _However, there is something that has come out of this that may or may not surprise all of you in a good way. D Gray Man Hallow. The so-long-awaited continuation of the D Gray Man anime..._**

 ** _And with it, an immense burst of nostalgia, inspiration and desire to return to my roots, to the story that started.. EVERYTHING._**

 ** _So, with that said, I hope you will enjoy this new story of mine; Not This Time, Never Again._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _At The End Of Days... - Noah's Ark - Allen's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Its over..." I hear myself muttering out as the Millennium Earl's broken body is laid out before me, his wretched flesh dissipating to reveal a strange, yet undoubtedly familiar looking man.

He opens his eyes, immensely weakened from blood loss as he silently turns his head around, gazing at the corpses, at the blood, at the carnage around us.

Men...

Women...

Akuma...

Exorcists...

Noah...

Friends...

... Family.

Our.. family. Mine?

Or is it the Earls?

I honestly can no longer tell."A-ah.. so you've given up on finding out the truth, haven't you? .. Seven thousand years and you're still damned, clown."

The Millennium Earl's voice echoes within this scarlet-drenched garden as I look up, just now realizing that I'm on my knees, not crying, not moving, not celebrating.

Not feeling, a single, bloody, thing."Tell me, just for.. curiosities sake, Allen... what do you think you are?"

I feel my head turning upwards, dead, colorless eyes staring deep into that of the Earls."A Clown."

My answer makes the earl burst into chuckles."Who would've thought that hobby of yours would end up fitting you so perfectly.. liar, deceiver.. monster."

I stare into the wretched things eyes as I hear him call me all that and yet... I find myself, agreeing."What do you mean?"

He chuckles, just as heartily and insanely as he always does... as he always did."Heheh... its almost ironic. We Noah share the burden of having to remember everything... or so my poor family thinks.. truth is, the human brain is bound to lose something after dying so many times... Not even we are exempt from this.."

I do not understand, the Noah can also forget things from their past? Does that mean the Noah Memories are... incomplete? No.. that can't be right...

He notices the look on my face as he chuckles."W-well.. not that... any of this matters... you've won this time. Not me.. Not Neah... and most definitely not... Mana..."

Another deep gulp as his pained groan echoes throughout the area around us."I do not understand..."

He chuckles again."You aren't meant to.. Allen... it's the only... reason... why you've.. won..."

"But I want to know.. who am I? WHAT, am I..." My voice grows in strength and the Earl just looks at me with saddened eyes before turning around."Hah.. you won't.. like what.. you see.."

"What I see?" My question makes him exhale a breath of pure despair..."Go... to the Noah's.. Library.. the knowledge there is... locked.. false.. but with.. ARGH!.. The, the musician's s-sc-score...Aaa..aaaaaaaahhh..." But before he could finish his sentence, the Earl Passes away, his Noah soul finally dispersing into nothingness, never to be reborn again.

Just like Rhode.

Like Tyki.

Like Devit.

Like Jasdero..

Like everyone.. I never knew.. was my family.

The last vestiges of life leave the Earl's broken flesh as he passes away, the grip of death claiming him completely.

Just like Kanda.

Like Lenalee.

Like Krory.

Like Miranda.

Like everyone... I've referred to as... a friend.

Turning around, I notice my cloaked companion, my Crown Clown, floating above ground, its mask looking directly at me... or.. at least.. it was its mask.

Until, in exchange for the power needed to defeat the Earl... I...

* * *

 **D-E-V-O-U-R-E-D I-T**

* * *

"URG!" A mass of bile rose up from my throat, the aptly named *last supper* made by Jerry before we all mounted one last desperate attack upon the Noah's Ark.

Everyone is dead. All of us. Enemy, foe, friend and lover alike.

Nothing even matters anymore... the earl is right.. should I even..

Is it important? Do I **want** , to know who and what exactly I am?

I have so many questions...

Why did Neah chose me? No... Why did I let Neah posses me.. Who..

Just who, is this strange-convoluted **thing** everyone keeps calling...

 **Allen Walker.**

As my thoughts run rampant, I remember the moment I found out that simply devouring Crown Clown would not be enough to kill the earl. The moment I realized that, in order to be able to fully strike him down, I had to be rid of the Noah inside of me.

Idiot Neah.

He underestimated me. Thought I was weak.

Made me out to be the fool.

Just like Master.

Just like Leverrier.

Just like... everyone I've ever bloody known.

He got what he deserved no, all of them did. All I had to do after devouring my only real companion, was find him in my dreams.. and run him through like every other Noah... Like every other member of my supposed family.

* * *

 _"It's okay, Allen... I forgive you..." Rhode's dead, lifeless voice echoed in the room we were in as my exorcism blade cut through her dream self, a writhing mass of white tendrils, uncertain and afraid.  
_

 _... All... **Alone**._

 _"But why?.. why do you forgive me..?" I remember myself asking, the slightest shreds of my sanity were still intact._

 _Just enough emotion for me to *care*._

 _"B-because we're family, d-d-dummy.." She trails off and I hear myself scoff."I am not your family, Noah. I am not Neah. Hell, I'm not even his host anymo-Mmph?!" I try to explain as my broken mind only captures reason and logic, like some form of sentient machine, a bunch of advanced code thrown together to make up the perfect tool._

 _But whose tool? I do not know._

 _Within moments, Rhode's weakened arms lose all of their strength and I do not move, failing to catch her as her lips fall off of mine. She smirks and giggles, an action that, in her current state, only causes her further pain."It does not matter.. even if you aren't a Noah.. You will.. forever be.. **my** family..." And with that... she dies.  
_

* * *

I blink as Rhode's wording repeats in my head... Not a Noah, but still.. forever, **her** family?

 _... I have to know._

And with that thought had, my legs rise up by themselves, crossing over the legion of corpses. Finders, passerby, akuma, noah, exorcists, crows... monsters and innocents alike.

All just prey.

All just food.

All just lives devoured by this wretched, *holy* war.

I just want it all to end!

... Or do I?

Is it even me, that want's this all to end? Or is it, yet another puppeteer's string being pulled, telling me what to do now that things are supposedly at an end.

Suddenly, I find myself within the Noah's library. The books floating around like puppets on an invisible string, reminding myself of me, really.

Slowly, soullessly, I recite the Musicians Score.

And every single book within the Library suddenly opens wide, the words and letters within them glowing an ominous gold as the all launch themselves at me, slamming and disappearing into my head, knowledge of seven thousand years of war, suffering and pain start pounding against my fragile, already shattered brain.

* * *

 _Noah Record has been activated - User Recognized as Allen D. Campbell/Camelot - Commencing Sequence_

* * *

A heavily mechanical voice echoes in my mind as some form of electricity digs into my skin, it hurts a lot... but I am far too exhausted to even whimper.

A scene shows before my eyes, a picture. A woman. A strange woman, with an almost clown-like aura.

 _This is Katerina D. Campbell, wife of $% &&, more commonly known as The Millennium Earl._

Wife of the Millennium Earl? This woman? He didn't seem like the type to marry, especially not to a seemingly normal, human woman.

 _Katerina was born a noblewoman eighty years ago, alongside her twin brother and uncle to the two children she would raise as her own, Mana and Neah Campbell._

Interesting... but who is this uncle of theirs? Mana was a son of the Earls? So is that what Rhode meant by us being family either way?... no, there has to be something else.

 _Eventually, she would meet $% && during a small outing in front of her home. Intrigued by what looked to be a lonely, but handsome young nobleman, she approached him and eventually they fell in love._

 _However, $% && was The Millennium Earl and, as such, he had a duty to annihilate the human race and usher forth The Three Days Of Darkness. Their love for one another was a detriment to this goal... so, in order to save himself and his love from the wrath of his own Noah Memory, he split himself into two parts, parts which would later come to hold the names, Mana and Neah._

Huh? Mana and Neah were once the same person? The Millennium Earl split himself because of his love for Katerina.. in order to not be consumed by ... by his own Noah Memory.

Hah, the Irony.

 _The twin boys grew up in complete peace, never truly knowing, never truly caring about the war they would be eventually dragged into once the Noah Family found them and introduced them into the war. However, the twins Noah Memory had still been asleep at that time, regardless of the fact that they had powers of their own already matured. They were Noah, but different, stronger._

 _During their time with the Noah, they could not help but miss their own Human Family as well, namely their mother Katerina and their uncle, **Allen D. Campbell**._

H... huh? I'm... Mana's.. and Neah's... Uncle?!.."W-w-w-what is this? Is this some kind of j-joke?!" But without even bothering to reply, or perhaps because it could not reply, the machine-like voice continues.

 _At first, it would seem that the boys human and Noah families would not mix at all, the innate hatred between the two differing entities causing much infighting to appear. However, one of each family managed to get over their hate and fear of one another, eventually resulting in a bond of matrimony that none could have foreseen._

 _The ninth child of Noah, Dreams and her human lover, Allen D. Campbell, had decided to marry under god's prying eyes, an effort to follow what they believed to be $% &&'s unwritten will, a final end to the wretched war that had plagued the Noah clan and humanity itself for untold ages._

So.. that's what she meant. Rhode is.. or was, at least, my wife.

 **Which means I killed my own wife in cold blood... wonderful. The earl was right, I am a monster.**

 _However, this would later turn out to be a massive mistake, as god's agents recognized the child of dreams at her wedding ceremony and thus, a plan was forged. They would capture the husband and turn him against the Noah Clan, causing him to lose most of his memory in the process.  
_

 _This caused Rhode to adopt an even greater hatred towards mankind, as this was seen as an absolute betrayal._

As is a natural reaction.. damn, that explains her intimate behavior towards me.. If only I had known.. If only I realized, somehow.

Fuck... it must have been horrifying for you, Rhode. Hah, what a terrible husband I am...

... But then, wouldn't she try to make me remember? Wouldn't she at least attempt to show me the truth?

... maybe, if what the earl said about Noah's memories is correct, she herself didn't remember and just felt a random connection to a seemingly *interesting* human.

 _Another outcome of this event was the continuation of the so-called Holy War, as the twins were forced to quickly grow up. Mana, the darker of the twins, decided that the Noah were correct, that Humanity had to be destroyed for what they had done but Neah wasn't convinced. He secretly began fighting against the Noah Clan, aiding the humans in secret, even if he knew just what form of hands guided them from the side-lines._

Guided them from the side-lines? I believe that means Apocryphos?... no, The Heart itself?

I go through an involuntary shudder as I remember all the times that wretched sentient innocence tried to fuse itself to me, only to cower and run away in terror and fear once it saw me devour Crown Clown. I never saw that vile, ungodly thing again.

 _Eventually, the twins Noah Memory returned after years of sleep. The sheer amount of hate and agony it caused to the twins was excruciating and, in Mana's case maddening. While Neah managed to defend himself from the all-consuming memory and eventually completely destroy its influence upon himself, Mana was not so lucky and, after years of torment, it had finally gotten to the point where he lost himself._

 _The Raging Noah's Memory then proceeded to assault Neah, as it knew that he was a traitor. Using its power as the Memory Of Adam, the dark thing then caused all other Noah Memories to utterly despise Neah. However, Neah would prove not to be easy prey. He had managed to annihilate pretty much the entirety of the Noah's clan, save for his Aunt and twin brother, before being decimated by the reincarnated memory of The Millennium Earl._

 _Having been thrown aside into an alley to die alone, Neah was found by his unfortunate Uncle, who managed to momentarily break the spell cast upon him by God's servants and offered himself as a vessel to Neah's Memories, telling the second twin that he would preserve his memory and keep it safe from the others until he was ready to return and have his vengeance upon the Earl of Millennium._

I... I volunteered? W-what the h-hell? Wait a minute, this all happened at least thirty-five years ago, right? So how come I'm so young?! And how does Cross fit in with all this?

 _Neah accepted and implanted a shard of his memory inside of Allen, which would slowly grow into his entire memory during a long period of time. Still alive in the alley, the next person to find him was his own brother Mana... or rather, The Millennium Earl, who then proceeded to drag him back to the Noah's Mansion... and devour him whole. This action completed the cycle, fully killing the first twin Mana and awakening the power of The Millennium Earl once more, but at the cost of his own memory._

 _The massive shock of the main memory losing resetting itself caused the other Noah Memories to do much the same, except for The Memory Of Dreams, who managed to retain some of herself, but would only ever recover her entire self after an extended period of time._

So Rhode really didn't know... Well, I guess she was still pretty pissed off at me with how sadistic she was acting when we first met.. Ahh, what I wouldn't give to be able to just... wipe this timeline from existence!

 _Allen, having been spared much of the recent events, was forcefully implanted with a specifically designed parasite-type innocence as a means of control and a way for The Central Of Vatican to keep an eye on the host of the Fourteenth. However, this forced synchronization combined with the recent implantation of Neah's memory, as well as the former mind-break spell cast upon him caused the man to experience an utter mental shutdown, turning him into a human vegetable._

 _Not allowing their new toy to be taken from them, the Central stole The Black Order's second-exorcist research data and used it to improve upon the Innocence later dubbed *Crown Clown*. This improvement caused the innocence to be completely integrated into its hosts body, allowing it to completely wipe any form of memory and repair the damaged mind of its host. During this time, the innocence also began de-aging Allen, turning him back into a child in a manner of months and implanting several Anti-Earl false memories into his brain, such as the murder of his foster father which it ironically named *Mana*._

Hah... aha.."AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA!" My crazed laughter echoed throughout the entirety of the otherwise silent complex.

"My entire life... nothing more than a FUCKING LIE!" I screamed out in frustration as I slammed the ground below my feet with all of my might, cracking the slate-stone floor with ease.

 _Additionally, using the dark-matter technology they stole from The Black Order, The Vatican manufactured a pseudo-curse to be placed upon the now young Allen. A course which could detect Akuma an-_

I stopped paying attention to the voice.. it was all lies.

Everything. All of it.

ALL OF MY ENTIRE BLOODY LIFE WAS LIES!

I began crying, tears flowing out like an ocean... emotions I long since believed to be lost, rushing to the surface as the enormous wall of nothingness was finally broken within me. If only.. if only there was some way to re-do everything.

"If only there was a way, I could make things right!" I heard myself scream out in agony before a the calm, machine voice made a rather sudden and abrupt proclamation.

 _You can._

"What? H-how?! Just what can I do, Library?!" I ask, suddenly full of hope and yet, dread.

 _You are Allen D. Campbell, the human designated as the *Destroyer Of Time*. This ark is a trans-dimensional object. It belongs in multiple places at the same *time*. With but a single command, it can take you to any one of these times, Past, present and future alike._

"But even if I go back in time, I will either find myself inside Edo or at a point where it is already far too late." I reply, my voice begging for an answer.

 _The Ark is not limited to itself, Allen. It can take you anywhere in time... however, in doing so, you will kill the Allen of that time and take his place. Whichever point of time you chose, there can never be two of you, so choose carefully._

..."I will kill the Allen of that time? Does that mean that I will have to kill myself?"

 _Yes. Once you appear at your chosen time-point, you will only have 24 hours to kill your current self before you are swallowed by time itself and are forever deleted._

I look down onto the ground. Am I truly willing to do this all over again? Am I truly capable of going through all this bloodshed once again? I steel myself."Then do it. Send me back, before I even entered the order, before I even became a real exorcist... send me.. to that lonely church."

 _As you wish, Allen. Teleportation... commencing._

As white lights begin to circle around me and I see myself disappearing into nothingness, I take notice of an emotion I haven't felt in a long time.

 **Rage**.

Utter, complete, unyielding.

 **Fury**.

I, Allen D. Campbell, lived a terrible and disgusting life of lies and deceit. I was everybody's clown, everybody's fool.

Everybody's.. **Pawn**.

NO MORE!

"This time... I will kill, each and every last one of you that dared use me for your own purposes.. Neah, The Vatican, Leverrier... Cross.." I mutter out as the last bits of my body start to dissipate.

"All of you... will be **Judged** , by **my** hand."

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for this chapter of Not This Time, Never Again!**_

 _ **I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I did typing it down!**_

 _ **Man.. it feels great to write D Gray Man again!**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	2. Taking My Place

**_Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Everybody! Its been a while, hasn't it?_**

* * *

 ** _Meh, no reviews. I is kind of sad.  
_**

 ** _I was expecting at least one enraged comment or at least something? But, I guess people know that arguing with me is like throwing sticks onto a pile of metal._**

 ** _I suppose I should have expected that._**

 ** _IMPORTANT - If you can't handle OOC'ness, as this story is supposed to feature an Adult Version of Allen, then you might not wanna read it :P_**

 ** _Anyhow, here comes the next chapter of Not This Time Never Again! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Several Minutes Later - A Lonely Church - Allen's Point Of View..._

* * *

"W-w-woooooooa-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I couldn't help myself but scream as I appeared in mid-air, directly above the church. Managing to stop myself from crashing by using crown clown, I make a complete stop as I take a few breaths in, few breaths out.

Blinking and taking a look at my current surroundings, I get a little bit of a mental shock once I see my younger self being constrained to a chair by that one Police officer... what was her name again? Meese?

Mara?

Moore? Yeah, that's it. Come to think of it, wasn't one of her friends killed here by an Akuma? Turning my head around, I notice a seemingly broken man sitting in a wheelchair and, with another blink, confirm that this is the akuma. Its soul is that of a woman.. Clare? Or was it Claire?

"Ah, who the hell even cares?" As I stand on top of the churches roof and I watch the Akuma getting closer to the roof before its human skin bursts open to reveal the grotesque weapon it really is, I extend a piece of my crown clown."Crown Claw." A silent mutter is heard resounding through the night as the extended cloth forms itself into a pure-white, albeit serrated blade.

A fitting weapon for one who hardly even knew what or who he was. A madman's tool. It has served me well, it will serve me well even now. Smirking to myself, I promptly swing my right hand down, not even bothering to look as the akuma is split in two before it can do any form of damage.

Lowering myself to the window that offered a good view of what was happening inside, I notice how Moore hasn't left me yet."Oh yeah, she left when she heard her friend scream..."

With that, I turn my head around towards one of the other, still-intact windows of the church... and then I break it."A-AAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The cowardly police officer Charles, screamed out at the top of his lungs as the shattered glass struck the floor around him.

"Charles!" Moore exclaimed, worry evident upon her face.

"A-ah, miss Moore!" My younger self exclaimed in turn as I appeared behind him, the door to the outside closing. Feeling a bit dramatic, I don the mask of the crowned clown just in time for my younger self to turn around."W-what? W-who are y-you?!"

Smiling at him, I spoke in a tired, exhausted voice."If you knew what I'm about to save you from, you would be thanking me, Walker."

Confusion and fear equally etched themselves into my younger self's frame as I wasted no more time to slice off his head. Just then, something clicked inside of me, an instinctual reaction telling me that I was in the OK considering this time-line.

Laughing at seemingly nothing, I can't help but notice the strange, black mass of dark matter rising up from my corpse. With a quirked eyebrow, I take the mass into my right hand... and squeeze. _"N-n-Noooooo..."_ A faint whimper of pain erupts from the mass as I realize that what I'm currently seeing is none-other than Neah's soul.

I squeeze harder, causing the thing to offer a silent scream."Y'know, even if I might've given myself up and become your host, you still could've talked to me instead of causing me horrifying headaches on a constant basis, brat." The soul shivers in my hand, the mass of darkness retreating into the corner of my hand.

Seemingly ashamed as it realizes who I am. _"U-U-uncleee... I .. am.. sorry..."_

I laugh."No Neah, you aren't." And with that, I make a forceful turn-around and fling this wretched thing right out of the window. The memory felt nearly complete, like it only needed to awaken in order for my younger self to become a Noah. Hmm, now why would that be?

I sincerely don't believe that Neah would limit himself like that willingly... perhaps, he wanted the body of an exorcist who was capable of reaching Noah's Ark alive? Hmm... That means the Musician's Score is the likely key as that's when I saw him in the mirror.

But that would mean he made a deal with The Central... which is highly likely. It also makes sense as to why they decided to *improve* me, rather than just outright kill a Noah's host.

Another little thing catches my eye, a golden-green crystal floating in mid-air. Crown Clown, the one of this world, anyway. It appears to be terrified, just floating there, reacting to my every movement as if a scared animal eyeing a likely predator. Grinning at the piece of Innocence, I ask."Now then, whatever shall I do with you, Crown Clown?"

It's light seems to shimmer and somehow I feel that it's begging me for mercy."Oh but if I let you go, you'll surely tell the Heart, tell Apocryphos about me, wont you?"

Suddenly, it makes a beeline towards the window behind me. Bad mistake as I manage to easily catch it with a hand, squeezing it tightly, just as I had done to Neah's soul just mere moments ago."Aah, that wasn't a good ide-..Hey, what's this?"

My right eye suddenly reacted to the presence of the innocence, its gears spun and spun painfully before it locked onto something, a thin, white thread connecting the innocence to something far away. I bound the Innocence with my own Crown Clown before using my eye's current ability to notice details and examining myself. A few moments later, I find a white thread much alike to its own, albeit broken and slowly eroding. Touching it, I somehow know what it means.

My connection, to the heart of my time, has been shattered. I am no longer its slave... but I can also no longer rely on it to grant me a boost whenever I might need one."At least I won't get tracked by The Vatican..." A shrug is given as I turn back around towards Crown Clown and, without wasting anymore time, I tear its thread apart, causing it to give out what I can only think of as a pained scream.

"Hey now, don't blame me, Crown Clown. Blame yourself for choosing the wrong masters." Laughing at the innocence, I quirk an eyebrow at it as the golden chains surrounding it shatter, leaving only a green shard whose light seems to have dimmed. My own Crown Clown seems to react to this piece of Innocence now as I feel a pull towards it.

Taking the crystal back into my hands, I notice how what I feel towards it is a rather familiar feeling...

 **Hunger**.

Without another thought, I put the crystal into my mouth... and felt my entire world explode.

* * *

 _At that moment... - Noah's Ark - Rhode's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"GYE GYE GEH GYE GYE GYEEEEH GEH!" Millenie ran around the room screaming out as if in pain, waving Lero erratically in the air as he did.

It was quite the funny scene."Nee- Tyki, what do you think got into him?"

My little brother shrugs."Hell if I know, its probably just one of his fits."

Shrugging much the same as he did moments ago, I turn back around as the Earl suddenly stops and turns towards us with teary eyes."A-ah, my family, it would seem that we might have to work even harder this time!" His cheery voice returns as his *fit* ends, but I can feel that he is scared of something.

"What's going on, Hakushaku-sama?" Tyki asked before putting another cigarette into his mouth.

What came next however, none of us could have predicted."Those damned exorcists... they made an innocence that's, while not as powerful, at the same level as The Heart!"

* * *

 _At that moment... - The Vatican - Readers Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"W-what's going on?!" A priest asked with severe worry in his voice as his guardsmen blocked him from entering the room ahead.

"It appears that Apocryphos has gone insane, sir." They tell him, disbelief in their voices.

The priest shakes his head from his own disbelief and opens the door."A-ah, Apocryphos-sama, what's goi-*schlop*."

His head fell on the floor before he could finish his sentence, the terrified guardsmen didn't make it far as the Rampaging Innocence regained control of itself."A-A-A-A-A-A-A- AH WHAT IS THIS?! A NEW INNOCENCE?! BUT ITS NOT ONE OF OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS?!"

An agent cowered in black suddenly appeared out of the darkness and asked."Apocryphos-sama, is something the matter?"

The thing turned around, twisting in ways human bodies aren't meant to do as the man winced."WE HAVE A REBEL! A REBEL INNOCENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 _Back with Allen  
_

* * *

"A-ah..." My disbelieving voice made a silent echo as the townspeople gathered around the annihilated church and I did my best to blend in with the crowd, my exorcist uniform and white hair making it incredibly hard to do so as I run towards the nearest alley. Once there, I lean into a wall and raise my hands.

They both now share the same blackened markings, but look completely human otherwise. Hell, I don't even have those stupidly annoying nails anymore! Each hand also has an Innocence Crystal shining a bright green.

Smiling to myself, I turn around back towards the to-"Hand over all yet money, freak. And I might just not pull the trigger." A man approaches me from behind as he pulls out a revolver and points it to my head. I laugh, startling him."W-what the f-fuck you laughing a-a-about?!"

I turn my head around a little, just so he can see my evil smile, creeping him out as my Crown Claw tears through his stomach."A-aaruughh?" He manages to gutter out before his head is sliced clean off by my Innocence.

Taking a look at my new weapon, I notice that the formerly pure-white blade is now made out of glowing green crystals, equally serrated and wicked looking as before, but far more deadly. Summoning my sword, I can't help but notice how the strain of usually doing so is not there, as if there was nothing there to hold me back.

Ah, the Heart. Perhaps its connection did more than just boost and spy on exorcists? Who knows what damage it might've done to my body and that of my friends.

Realizing how summoning my sword didn't destroy my left arm, I put my current sword down and repeat the process, smiling widely as a second blade appears. Suddenly, a massive head-ache strikes against me, shattering one of the swords as it passes away."A-ah, not yet. Gotta train to have two swords."

I conclude as I unsummon crown clown... should I keep calling it that? I mean, its basically a part of me now, for real this time. Might as well call it my weapon.

Stepping into some blood as I turn back around, I feel myself shiver in both shame and shock."I ... I killed someone?" I hear myself say as if only now realizing that the thug who tried to rob me was torn asunder by my own power.

I look at the butchered corpse... and I find myself, unable to care. Would the former Allen do such a thing? No, of course he wouldn't.

But I am not the former Allen, I am not the weak, frail doll that everyone around could use and abuse to further their own interests. No, I am Allen D. Campbell. I am not an Exorcist.

I am not a Noah.

And I'm definitely not Human.

So what am I?

Considering how an Innocence devouring its host and host devouring its innocence are kind of the same thing with the only difference being who exactly controls all the power gained from doing so... I guess I'm another Sentient Innocence?

A perfect explanation for my current, semi-emotionless state.

Taking another look at the corpse, I promptly strip and loot it, finding some cash and a lighter on the thug's person before trying his clothes on in a corner where nobody can see me. Blinking as I notice the disgusting stench coming off said clothes, I promptly throw them on the corpse before using the lighter to set them ablaze, jumping over to the nearest roof as I do so.

With a breath, I remember how Apocryphos could form his own clothing out of seemingly nothing. Cowering myself entirely with crown clown, I think of a set of clothing. Black combat boots, black pants and a pure-white shirt are exactly what appears on my body moments after the thought passed my mind and I smile at my new, fresh clothes.

Leaping down on the other side of the rooftop that I was on, I promptly place a hand onto my stomach as I finally notice my hunger rising up to immense levels."Uhh, I feel like I haven't eaten in an hour..."

Taking out what little money I salvaged from the thug, I sigh."Not nearly enough..." Mutter out to myself as I turn my head upwards and notice that the night is still quite young, I smile."That said.. I sure could use some fun right about now."

Just gotta ask for directions towards the nearest casino and I'm set!... probably gonna have to ask several times though...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for this chapter of Not This Time, Never Again!**_

 _ **I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it!**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	3. Allen Was Kanda'ing

**_Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Everybody! How are you all?  
_**

* * *

 ** _Yey!  
_**

 ** _Uhh.._**

 _ **Umm...**_

 _ **I have literally nothing to say.**_

 _ **Meh. Lets just get on with the story then! 3**_

 _ **Anyways, here comes the next chapter of Not This Time And Never Again! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Late Evening Of The Following Day - Outskirts Of The Black Order HQ - Allen's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Aiiyaaah... Damn, these girls really didn't want to let me go..." I mutter out in silent bliss as my clown claw tears into the earth of the mountain I had been climbing for the last few minutes.

Huh, it took me only several minutes? I seem to remember climbing this place for an hour beforehand. Hmm, just shows how far I've changed.

... wait.

Isn't there like, a secret flight of stairs? Y'know Allen, like the ones you always used when you came back to the order from missions?...

"I'm an idiot." A heavy sigh escapes my mouth as I turn around to finally notice those very stairs, just a couple not-quite-well-hidden meters away from me."Well fuck."

As my claw.. nah, lets just call them my white tendrils of bladed cloth?

Or maybe just my tentacles?

Yeah, that's better. Now then, where was I? Oh yeah.

As my tentacles fly around me in erratic patterns, there's like six of them by the way, I can't help myself but make a sudden stop as I realize something."Wait... does me going to a whorehouse fit into the same category as me cheating on Rhode?"

An involuntary shiver ruptures my spine up and down as I gulp in deep and scratch the back of my head uncertainly."W-well, so long as she doesn't know about it, r-r-right?"

Uhh, I can already feel the candles flying at me... Hmm, thinking about those candles and their multicolored forms... makes me think I've forgotten about something.. or maybe somebody?

* * *

"Hey hey, who's this guy?" Reever spoke with a tone none too happy and quite a bit annoyed as Komui appeared behind him with a cup of coffee already being drunk.

Komui winced inwardly as he looked at the already half-empty cup. This would be his fifteenth cup today and because of this white-haired unknown exorcist, there will most likely be more."I don't know.. but those white things around him are definitely innocence."

"Ehh, you think so chief? He kinda looks like an Akuma to me." A random scientist spoke with a quirked eyebrow.

Komui waved his hand in negative."Na-na, look at the ends of his.. tendrils? I guess you could call them that. The bladed ends are made up of green crystals, something only innocence can do."

"Well that's true but.. somehow the guy does not appear to be very friendly." Reever said as he slammed an annoyed foot down onto the floor and turned to his speaker."ATTENTION ALL UNITS! WE HAVE AN UNKNOWN APPROACHING THE GATES, STAND BY FOR COMBAT!"

And with that, the entirety of the HQ was on high-alert."M-maybe we should wait to see what he want's, nii-san?" Lenalee asked her brother as she carried some documents to him."A-ah, my dear Lenalee! Your kindness knows no bounds, even for total strangers!" Komui exclaimed loudly, causing most to just turn their heads away in embarrassment and Lenalee to close her eyes as she tried her best to ignore him.

* * *

"Aaaaah, this sure brings back memories..." I speak out somewhat loudly in wonder. A sense of incredible peace fills me from my core, as the images of all my friends join together into one large picture of happiness.

... before its completely, utterly, wholly drenched in crimson and black.

Shaking my head out of my stupor, I grit my teeth angrily as I spoke."No.. not this time.. and never, **never** again."

They will not die this time. Not. A single. One.

Not Johnny. Not Kanda. Not Reever. Not Komui. Not Lenalee. Not Lavi. Not Krory. Not Miranda.

NOBODY.

A sharp pain is suddenly flung at me from the underside of my lip as I realize I've punctured it with a tooth, tearing the weak skin apart with ease as my bones and nearly entirely made out of Innocence. Surprisingly enough, this includes my teeth.

Turning my head upwards as the spilled blood is quickly absorbed back into my skin, I find myself standing in front of the Gatekeeper, as I had done so a thousand times before.

Or perhaps, will do a thousand times before?

Beaming a bright smile to seemingly nobody, I ask."Hello? Is anyone there?"

* * *

"... Okay, that guy HAS to have psyche-oriented problems." Reever said with quite a bit of fear inside of his voice.

Komui shivered in the spot he stood, having already placed his coffee down onto a nearby stand as the white-haired being on the screen went through several emotions in what seemed like seconds.

Absolute Bliss, Happiness, Pure Primal Rage and a final look of reminiscence.

This did not bode well. After all, what kind of normal person bites through their own teeth and only feels enough pain once it reaches meat to actually react?

"H-hello? Heeeellooooooooo?" The white being blinked in confusion and a little bit of annoyance on the screen.

"Cheif?" Johnny's terrified voice woke Komui up from his stupor as he slowly took the speaker out of Reever's hands."H-hello? W-who a-a-are y-you, mister?"

* * *

I blink in confusion as Komui's rather terrified voice echoes from the speaker and tilt my head in reply."Umm, is this Mr K. Lee speaking?"

A startled gasp erupts outwards as I get my reply."Y-yes, that would be c-correct? C-can you tell me your n-name, s-sir?"

I wave my hand with a beaming smile defensibly."Hey, hey. I'm nobody scary, I promise. The Name is Allen, Allen D. Campbell."

* * *

"Allen D. Campbell?" What a peculiar name." A scientist said in wonder.

"It almost sounds familiar somehow..." Reever spoke with a hand on his forehead, as if in pain from remembering something.

And then he shrugged."Nope, not getting anything. How about you chief?"

They turned towards Komui, who looked equally dumbfounded."Hmm..." He took a sip."I have no idea!" A loud exclamation as if his former fears had been utterly forgotten.

"E...E... EEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Another loud exclamation, this time from Allen, who looked a bit surprised at this and then decided to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Enough of this, turn on the Gatekeeper." Komui said with a tone of finality and everyone shook once they heard the white-haired being let out a massive sigh.

* * *

I wanted to avoid this, who knows what the Gatekeeper will categorize me as... I'm not human after all...

Wait. Didn't Komui once tell me how only humans can be cursed? I guess that's not totally true.

Hmm, if I let the Gatekeeper see my pentagram, he's gonna get scared which means Kanda will have to come out, which means I get to absolutely kick his royal samurai ass.

An unsightly evil grin appears on my face for a moment as I look towards the gatekeeper and push some of my hair away to reveal my scar before saying."A-ah, gatekeeper?"

"If you're on our side there's no need to worry, Mr Allen. The Gatekeeper is a sentient device meant to detect dark matter." Komui's voice echoed again as I smiled.

Then I nodded towards him but before I could reply, the gatekeeper interrupted me."S-s-s-s-scanning C-c-commencing!"

His giant eyes went all over my body and left me feeling more than a little violated but I steeled myself because I knew what came next... probably. His face twisted itself in confusion, as it did in the original timeline."U-u-uh, there m-must be a b-bug, I-I can't scan this guy! Uh.."

And here it comes."AA-A-A-A-A-AH, HE HAS A PENTAGRAM! HE'S AN ALLY OF THE EARL-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The thing screamed out pathetically as Kanda leaped from above."Foolish Akuma... Your arrogance will cost you your life, you shouldn't have come here."

I say nothing but smile right at him instead as I reform one of my tentacles into a giant fist instead of a blade and then promptly slam Kanda into a nearby tree, not even bothering to look as the Samurai attempts to recover from how easily he was thrown aside."W-what?!"

Ignoring Kanda's exclamation but making sure to take a good, long, quite enjoyable look at his flabbergasted expression, I turn back around."Uhh, Mr Lee? I may be a bit cursed but I think your gatekeeper is over-reacting."

"DAMNED AKUMA! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!" Kanda ignited his sword with golden light before charging at me again."Second Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" He yelled out in rage as several insectoid creatures spawned and charged outward. Laughing momentarily, I promptly slam them down into the earth before sending energy into my legs and leaping towards Kanda, effectively knocking him out as my super-powered fist, filled with a years worth of frustration, crushes his stomach, making him spit out blood as he falls onto his knees.

Oh. Maybe I'm taking things too far here."L-Lenalee, d-don't go! He's too strong!"

Komui's terrified voice echoes through the speakers and I let out a massive sigh. Turning around to face the gatekeeper, I tell him."Close your eyes for a second and I'll be gone, alright?"

The petrified thing manages to nod as I wrap a tendril around the already healing Kanda, carrying him inside as I grab the right steel door by its hinges, before tearing it off completely. The steel whines loudly in protest, effectively waking everyone up as I walk in, one of my tendrils still carrying the steel door, before I place it back into its place, gathering many confused looks from all the finders, agents other people around me.

"HIIIYAAH!" A familiar female voice erupts from my left as I turn around just in time to catch Lenalee's leg in mid air and lift her upwards, unwillingly exposing her panties for all to see. Gulping down, I let out a breath and cower her lower half with my ... oh god, with my tentacles.

Shaking my head out of my stupor, I promptly walk up to a petrified Komui who went outside to see what would happen to his sister, most likely. As I dramatically approach him, my steps echoing throughout the entirety of the complex, I beam all around me with yet another bright, yet also emotionless smile.

Finally, as I reach him, I re-open my eyes which I hadn't even noticed I closed, and extend a hand."Hi, lets start over, shall we?"

"H-... huh?" His dumbfounded response makes me burst out laughing as I reply."Mr Komui Lee, correct? You should have gotten a letter from Master... ah from General Cross, telling you about a certain your man called Allen who will arrive by his own recommendation."

He stares at me, his hands falling down to his sides in disbelief before he turns his head around erratically, eyes eventually falling onto an unfortunate member of the Science Division."Y-YOU THERE! GO SEARCH MY DESK!"

"E-E-E-EHH? T-THAT P-PLACE? ALONE?!" The scientist protests comically before running up towards Komui's office.

I turn around to stare at him and he notices before saying."A-ah, I'LL GO HELP TOO!" And with that, he's off.

Laughing merrily, which absolutely managed to shatter the intense atmosphere, I finally let Lenalee and Kanda down. And by that I mean throw Kanda into a nearby wall with as much force as I could muster and let Lenalee down gently in front of me before smiling at her and taking her hand into mine before kissing it like a true Gentleman."Good evening, milady. I hope I didn't startle you too badly by my actions. May I please know your name?"

Lena's eyes grow wide, adorable cheeks reddening with embarrassment as everything male around me lets out a massive sigh of annoyance."Yep, he's Cross' kid alright." A random finder mutters out angrily as I ignore him and continue beaming my best womanizer smile at Lenalee."Uuuh, I-I'm Lenalee Lee. The s-supervisors assistant."

"Komui-san's younger sister?" I ask with my smile still on as I feel myself cringing inside, fully realizing just how right that random finder just now is. She nods and I let go of her hand just in time for Komui and that scientist to come rushing downstairs with the letter in hand."ITS TRUE!"

Komui quickly approaches us and places himself in-between me and Lenalee."A-ah, p-please forgive us for our rudeness, Campbell-san! I didn't realize you were the apprentice of General Cross!.. by the way, in the letter it says that your surname is Walker and not Campbell."

I blink before adopting an incredibly angry look on my face and clenching my fist for a moment but just for long enough that Komui catches it."A-ah, inside prank, Mr Campbell?"

Through gritted teeth, I nod and say."Yeah, lets call it that." My twitching eyebrow nearly explodes with an angry vein... hmm, faking anger towards Cross isn't really that hard now is it?

 ** _Gee, I wonder why._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 ** _As much as I don't want to end it here..._**

 ** _It's two AM in the morning here where I am and I've had a rather exhaustive and busy day._**

 ** _So sorry, there will be more tomorrow, I promise!_**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!_**


	4. Crowned Jugde

**_Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Everybody! How are you all?  
_**

* * *

 _ **So hey sorry for the wait guys, had to type down a chapter or two for my original.**_

 _ **But here I am so lets continue on with this story!**_

 _ **Even if its 3 AM in the morning...**_

 _ **Anyways, here comes the next chapter of Not This Time And Never Again! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Several Minutes Later - The Black Order HQ Underground - Allen's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Allen-san, I would like to apologize for the incident earlier... I mean, even if you are not a well known one, its quite clear that you are an exorcist. We should not have reacted as badly or as rashly as we did." Komui spoke with most of his fear already evaporated, having been replaced an apologetic voice.

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!" The mass of scientists around us exclaim with annoyance clear in their chorus.

I let out a sigh."Hey now, its not like I didn't overact myself... How is that samurai person doing, anyway? And is the door gonna be alright?"

He blinks at my question."Kanda? So you did not know that he is a Second Exorcist? I figured you knew with how you were throwing him around."

I wave my hand in defense."A-ah, I realized that he had a healing factor of some kind with how quickly he healed when I first threw him into that tree and well, lets just say that I didn't have the patience to deal with him painlessly. Your sister however... well, I suppose one should always keep himself sane in the presence of a lady."

He momentarily grits his teeth with a promise of pain before his face is switched to an enormously energetic one."Is that so? Hmm.. By the way Mr Campbell, was your innocence damaged in any way, shape or form?"

My neck just cracked with how quickly I shook my head around in negative."Nope. No. Nah. Not a scratch, haha."

He quirks an eyebrow at me before continuing."At any rate, the Gatekeeper will be fine if that is what you meant by *door*."

A nod at him as we walk down the stairs and he lets out a sigh."Now, I am sure that you've already been briefed about this by General Cross, but every new exorcist that is introduced into the order has to be examined once they arrive. This allows us to create your profile and calculate your overall worth as an exorcist... Ah, that came out wrong."

"Nah, nah, its fine Komui. I get your point but, how exactly are you going to.. evaluate me, for a lack of a better word?" I ask him while playing stupid, the giant open chamber where Hevlaska and the so-called Grand Generals reside coming into view as we talked.

He stops for a moment before tapping his chin with a finger in thought."Actually, that is a good way to put it! As for how... well, you are about to see. A warning beforehand, if you would, please stay calm at all costs."

So he even warned me this time... only shows how being truly strong can open many doors which the weak cannot even see. I merely give a curt nod in turn."As you wish."

"Is this the new Apostle sent to us by god?" The First of the grand generals spoke.

The Second harrumphed with fervor."Then that means, we hath a new path to follow."

"But who be this apostle? What is his purpose, his will, his path?" The third muttered silently.

And the fourth finished, as Hevlaska's massive form rose up from the depths and dark."Let us see your worth, oh blessed Apostle Of God!"

The dramatic spree ends as quickly as it started as I merely roll my eyes in disinterest, watching Hevlaska's rise as her tendrils form themselves out of nothing, already striking against me in an attempt to locate my innocence. Even as an Innocence, I find the whole thing to be entirely uncomfortable as I feel every vein in my body pop, my own tendrils bursting out and raging erratically."G-guh!"

A grunt escapes me as one of my uncontrolled tendrils slashes against Hevlaska. _"Aarhhhhh..."_ She whimpered momentarily before a calming wave of energy soothed my body, giving me back full control. _"F-forgive me, I had merely wished to know..."_

I pull my tendrils back as I stare at her new wound with some guilt showing in my frame."N-no, I am just as much at fault here... umm, miss?"

She nods and puts her two normal hands together before bowing politely. _"I am called Hevlaska. I am an exorcist that has fully connected to their Innocence, but unlike normal Innocence, mine serves only to safeguard those not yet bound to any."_

I nod and bow back as I reply with a savage grin on my face."Nice to meet you, Hevlaska. I am Allen. Allen D. Campbell, that is."

The Grand Generals shiver in their seats before nearly jumping out of them."W-WHAT?! THAT CANNOT BE!" The first exclaimed.

The second and third kept silent, their shivering forms only served to further show their terror.

And the fourth swallowed hard before looking over at Komui."Leave us." A command issued, a command followed.

To his credit, Komui merely quirked an eyebrow before turning around and leaving with a respectful bow of his own.

We all watched him leave and once he was out of earshot, I turned around with blood thirst clear upon my frame."So... judging by your reactions, I'd say you remember me."

While the others stay silent, the fourth gathers his courage and answers."How.. how is it possible?! When Crown Clown returned your youth, your memories were erased! How do you know your true name?!"

I quirk an eyebrow at them."That's the first question you ask me? Interesting..."

The second seemingly breaks out of their collective stupor and responds."We are not idiots, Mr Campbell. The form of your Innocence is not something that we manufactured or something that resulted from a Noah's influence... it is clear that you are no longer the host of the Fourteenth."

My tendrils rise up as they are mentioned and I give them all a grim smile as I walk around while talking."Indeed, these wonderful tendrils are of my own mind's design. They do fit me, with how fucking raped and violated said mind is, after all." A silent promise made.

They murmur something silently to each other as I turn over to Hevlaska."Please continue with the examination, miss Hevlaska." I tell her with a smile and she shakily places a single tendril onto my forehead. Closing my eyes and relaxing, I feel her energy mixing with mine.

"50%, 70%, 83%... 97%... Critical Point Broken... 130%, 278%... 300%. Maximum Synchronization Rate achieved, Nephilim Mode is confirmed." She says with fear lacing her voice more and more as she continues.

"N-N-NEPHILIM M-MODE?! YOU DEVOURED CROWN CLOWN?!" Oh? So that's what that means... A Nephilim, eh?

Weren't those guys Half-Angels who chose humanity over heaven or something? How... fitting."And so what? Crown Clown was merely an artificial Innocence created by The Vatican. It was never meant to belong with the rest."

To my surprise, they nod while grumbling."True... but The Heart is still its mother. Surely you can feel their connection?!" I actually said that without really knowing it to be true. I mean, I knew they made Crown Clown just... it was really artificial? Doesn't that mean they can make Innocence?

Wait, this war has lasted for over seven thousand years... surely the Noah have already destroyed way more than the hundred or so Innocence there is said to be... And with their memories being damaged, not even the Noah realize that they're fighting a war on the wrong front.

I blink at the generals before bursting out in laughter."You seriously thought that I would let myself be controlled by that vile thing?! After all the bullshit I've already gone through?! No! I cut the thread that bound me to The Heart as soon as I was able. I am a slave no longer, not yours, not Neah's, not Marian's and most definitely not The Hearts!"

"Then why are you here, Campbell? Why have you come to the order and not to the Noah? Hell, why have you even come TO ANYONE?! You could have simply stayed hidden and let the war play out on its own." The fourth general questions me with a staggering amount of clarity, as that is a really good question.

One I do have an answer for."Isn't it obvious?"

I ask them with a smirk and a bloodthirsty smile on my face before continuing, their darkened frames shivering again from my voice alone."I. Want. **Revenge**."

With that simple reply, I begin walking around again, my hands waving about erratically as madness seeps into the sounds."For years no, DECADES, I have been used by everyone around me. By The Earl, by Neah, by The Vatican, by The Black Order itself..."

And with that, I turn my head around to face them."No more... and **NEVER AGAIN**!" I scream out as the insanity inside becomes clear." **THIS TIME, I HAVE THE POWER TO FIGHT ON MY OWN TERMS! THIS TIME, I AM THE ONE WHO HOLDS THE REINS! AND NO ONE, NOT A SINGLE OTHER PERSON THAT HAS EVER PARTICIPATED IN THIS SICKENING CRUSADE OF A WAR... Will _win_.** "

"Y-y-you intend to fight against everyone?!" The first exclaims and I laugh at him."No, not everyone. There are Innocent people in this war who have suffered beyond all measure in order to fulfill whatever goal their so-called betters fought for."

I raise my fist high up in the air as I proclaim."The Akuma. The Exorcists. The Finders... all of these are merely Innocent lives, butchered and burned to fuel your idiotic crusade. The Vatican, The Millennium Earl, The Heart, The Fourteenth... **none of you are free of sin!** "

My Innocence Aura glows heavily around me as the pure-white cloak and mask appear upon my frame."And I... shall play a very peculiar role in this disgusting war of yours."

The white turns and churns, streaks of green and lines of red forming in erratic patterns around both my mask and my cloak."I shall be your Judge, your Jury... and.."

I smirk with a final stop for drama as I turn my head upwards to face the Grand Generals, my power sending ripples throughout the entirety of the complex."Your... **E.X.E.C.U.T.I.O.N.E.R**."

And then, with an insane bit of laughter, I turn back around as I pivot upon my heel, my newly colored cloak and mask dispersing as quickly as they appeared."For I, Allen Campbell, am _The Destroyer Of Time_... and my verdict is simple; time as it currently is..."

"Must. _Be_ **. Destroyed.** " With that, I let the Aura disperse as well, letting the Grand Generals breathe and giving Hevlaska back the ability to move... Must feel ironic for her to be immobilized."In the meantime, I shall go and evaluate the current situation of the war... make no mistake, as an exorcist within this order, I shall destroy any and all Akuma without pause so well free to send me on your most dangerous missions. The more of those I do, the more innocent lives I save so its a win-win situation, I'd say!"

Fearful murmurs echo behind me as I walk back up the stairs with cheer in each step and a bright smile upon my frame, not even a trace of the violent promises made mere moments ago.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Several Minutes Later... - The Halls Of The Black Order HQ - Allen's Point Of View..._

* * *

"You appear to be in a rather good mood, even with all the shouting we heard coming from The Evaluation Chamber, sir Allen." Komui says with a rather curious face, an eyebrow quirked at me as I walk around seemingly aimlessly.

I merely shrug at him."What can I say, screaming out loudly makes me feel a lot better afterwards..."

"Uh-huh... Aaaanyways, what are you doing right now, Mr Campbell? In fact, if I did not know any better, I would say that you are lost." He points out with a blank stare and I promptly turn my head down to stare onto the suddenly interesting ground in utter shame.

Seems like my new and improved Nephilim body did not rid me of my bad-directional sense."W-well... Honestly?... Yeah, your right, Komui. I'm a rather lost puppy."

He blinks at me with a questioning gaze and a chuckle."I see.. w-well, where would you like to go, Allen?"

No more Mr Campbell, eh? Oh well, it was honestly getting kinda annoying, truth be told... but before I could answer, my stomach answered for me.

*Groooooowl* A resounding dramatic effect hit the entirety of the Hallway were we walking through and I scratched the back of my head lamely as I gulped down hard."Umm, could you point me to the Dining room?"

I swear to god, his comical sweat-drop couldn't have been more visible... dammit.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for this chapter of Not This Time And Never Again!**_

 _ **I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **... Now, I'm gonna go to sleep, bye!**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!  
**_


	5. Demens Citeria

**_Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Everybody! How are you all?  
_**

* * *

 ** _Phew! Finally done with cooking today's lunch and dinner!_**

 ** _Now I can finally start on the fifth chapter... 20 favorites out of 25 followers? Not too shabby, might I add._**

 ** _Yes, I'm a man that cooks. You got a problem with that, huh? FIGHT ME._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes the next chapter of Not This Time And Never Again! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _A Couple Of Minutes Later... - The Cafeteria - Allen's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I entered the dining hall to find it filled to the brim even with it being very close to midnight, just a few hours short. Thankfully, Kanda did not seem to be here right now... Ah, I remember now.

I didn't even eat anything at all when I came here the first time on the first day... I was so exhausted that I managed to sleep out my hunger, which in itself is quite the achievement... but with the energy I have now, I don't think that's a possibility.

"Look everyone, its the new exorcist..." Many voices whispered in hushed tones as I walked through the crowd and towards Jerry, promptly ignoring them to the best of my ability as I was far, far too hungry to deal with rabble right now.

One of them then said in an arrogant tone."I'm gonna go bump into him to see his reaction... you guys gonna help me if things go south? I mean, they say that the dude is a psycho."

Biting my lower lip in frustration, I promptly say with an annoyed voice."You might want to keep your mouth shut or at the very least your voice in whispers the next time you plan to entice a reaction out of me, friend."

"HUAH?!" The man exclaims utterly terrified as I beam him and his group a smile before continuing onward.

"A! B! And C for Cook as well!; I can make you anything at all!" Jerry's usual motivation-song echoed throughout the crowds murmuring, raising everyone's spirits, including mine. Jerry was one of the few Innocents who survived the war to the end, but not without scars of his own. When the Noah attacked the HQ, most of his friends died either by an Akuma's hands or by being crushed by falling stonework.

Approaching the man, I raise a hand in an attempt to wave."A-ah, Good Evening sir!"

Jerry quirks an interested eyebrow at me before extending both hands and cheerily welcoming me."Aha! You must be the new boy we got today, so polite and courteous too!"

And then he leans over to me as I take an instinctive step back."That's me alright. The name's Allen D. Campbell." I tell him with a beaming smile as I raise both of my hands defensively before giving him an apologetic bow

Gay is okay, but that don't mean I'm gay too.

Jerry just shrugs at my antics and continues, probably already used to people instantly turning him down before he can even start to flirt."Anyways, the names Jerry! I'm the master chef of this establishment, so if you want to eat something, you come to me! And I, not that I'm bragging, CAN. MAKE. YOU. ANYTHIIIIIING!" He finishes in a sing-along voice and people turn to stare for a moment before turning around in disinterest.

I smirk."Is that so? Alright then..."

Taking in a huge breath, I grin and say."I'll have chicken breast with pea sauce, a large macaroni pizza, ajvar and fries, some roast boar lung, two mabodofu, beef stew, three meat pies and five apple pies, carpaccio, nashigoren, tuna salad, some scones, a kuppa, a tomyak and some rice. Then for desert I'll have an extra large chocolate cake, some mango pudding and twenty roasted dumplings!"

Much like Komui did a few minutes ago, Jerry promptly experiences a huge comical sweat-drop."C...c...can you really eat all that?!"

I just beam him a smile and show him the both of my arms."I'm an exorcist with two parasitic Innocence... in truth, I could eat double of everything I just ordered but I don't want to trouble you too muc-" Is what I wanted to say but Jerry raised his hand to my face before saying with pride in his voice."No no, that won't do at all! Me and my boys and girls are here to make sure you brave guys get all the food you need to grow big and strong! And besides, there are enough cooks here to allow this kitchen to work both day and night!"

He then scribbles something on paper and shows it to me."This is all you ordered, right?"

A nod towards him is all it takes for him to pivot on his heel and walk into the kitchen, but not before he makes a sudden stop to ask."Y'know, I sense a pattern with this order you've given me... its almost as if you actually counted the calories when you were making it."

I scratch the back of my head lamely before replying."A-actually, me and master traveled the entirety of the world and I made sure to remember the notes of all the best foods I ate during those times... This is just the compilation made up of all those."

He scratches his chin in thought."Alright then! From this moment on, let it be known that there is a new course on the menu! It shall be called the World Tour! It shall consist of fourteen randomized dishes from all around the world, accompanied by three separate deserts, also from randomly chosen from around the world!"

His exclamation made my eyes grow wide and my stomach growled."Jerry, I could kiss you right now."

He smirks at me before walking back into the kitchen with his ass swinging around, giving me an immediate cringe."Well that offer is up on the table too if you even really start to want it..."

Sitting down onto a nearby table, I let myself relax as I meditate on everything that's happened today. With so much going on... How am I really going to do anything of this...

I mean, who do I even put as my main target?

The Vatican seems highly likely, but I know next to nothing about them. No, I will let time progress as it did originally for now and gather the necessary information I require in order to make any form of assault on The Central. Komui will, hopefully at least, be one of my allies in this new fight.

The entirety of The Black Order must be brought under my heel... only then can I truly ensure the safety of my friends and the finders, as well as any future exorcists. I should also prepare them for the moment where I tear their connection to the Heart apart... Ironically enough, I believe Kanda will be the easiest member for me to convert, I just need to earn his respect first.

The Millennium Earl and the Akuma Egg are next on the menu, as well as Rhode in the meantime. There really isn't much to say about The Akuma Egg, its the source of all Akuma and it must be annihilated... but if we consider the fact that Cross was merely a buffer between The Vatican and Neah and the fact that he made sure the Egg survived the Ark Download... there might be more to it than I currently see.

As for The Earl... I do not know what to do with that thing. On the one hand, the body and mind it inhabits are Mana's and on the other hand, its currently nothing more than the shattered psyche of Mana being overwhelmed by The Memory Of Adam.

A flash of green erupts within my mind, my Blade Of Exorcism... no, not mine. The Combined effort of Neah and the Central working together, a blade made to fully kill the Noah.

Even if it isn't mine, even if neither of the swords aren't mine, I will make good use of both. I feel that I can cut open a path into the Earls soul with my blade and pull out The Memory Of Adam...

A shiver just ran down my spine... if just thinking about it makes me this terrified, then I might need help to put that wretched thing down. I can only imagine that its opposite, The Heart Of Innocence, is an equally terrifying opponent.

... if Neah managed to slaughter the entirety of the Noah clan within a single evening and he represents only half of the Memory's power... then I must be careful.

Extremely so.

"Monsieur Allen? Your order has arrived!" A butler states with clear pride in his voice as the platoon of food is placed upon one of the massive wooden tables in front of me.

My mouth waters as my eyes struggle to contain the entirety of the feast within my view's area."T-thank you for the food!" I exclaim happily as I dig in, the macaroni pizza disappearing in seconds before I turn towards apple pies and carpaccio.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Unknown Time... - The Lonely Church - Allen's Point Of View..._

* * *

 _"Huh?" I hear myself mutter out as I open my eyes to find myself bound in chains, sitting on a blood-stained throne, behind what seemed to be a massive iron door._

 _Voices, familiar voices echo from behind it as my eyes wander around the dark room full of cracked items... broken stone, broken glass, broken furniture, broken pictures, broken reality..."YOU FOOL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"_

 _Ah._

 _I get it now..._

 _I'm in my mind and this room is its representation. The massive iron door rattles as something hits it with supreme force."HELP ME YOU GOD-FORSAKEN CLOWN! HE'S WAKING UP! WE CAN'T LET HIM WAKE UP!" A desperate voice calls from the outside and the door and chains begin rattling even more._

 _Ah. I think I understand what this is."NO! HE'S TOO DANGEROUS! If he wakes up now, his power will surpass even The Millennium Earl! AND I MEAN THE REAL DEAL AND NOT ME OR MANA!"_

 _I finally recognize the voice in question, desperate yet arrogant... there is only one person who has a voice like that._

 _ **Neah**._

 _"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! All this time we've spent on this... only to have it ruined just a year before the finish line!" He screams out in frustration as the door finally cracks, the chains falling off like rusted metal as I stand up, red eyes glowing in the darkness._

 _I walk forth, raising my right leg and kicking the door once. Its metal screams out as it falls apart, revealing a terrified Neah and Crown Clown."U-u-u-uncle, I can e-e-explain!" He begins but I don't let him talk as I grab him by the neck, the rusted chains which were previously holding me down re-forming with the purity of Innocence._

 _My. Own. New. Innocence. Crown Clown stares at the chains before leaping towards me, claws out. I grab its mask with a hand and smash it to bits and pieces in a single blow against the stone-cold floor."F-fuck!" Neah exclaims while gasping for breath."I-I-If only the f-fucking thing told me t-that a new I-I-Innocence was g-growing inside of y-you s-s-sooner..."_

 _I quirked an eyebrow at Neah before promptly dropping him down onto the ground."Wouldn't have helped you at all, **brat**." And with that, I raise my foot and slam it down onto his neck, breaking it._

 _Looking at my new chains, I smile."Now then, what might be your name... Are you still Crown Clown? A mere fraction of that artificial pile of bile and bullshit? Or are you something new, something.. else?"_

 _The Chains rattle happily before entering my body, leaving not a trace of it outside as my own voice answers."I am you. And you are me."_

 _And then, after a pause for drama, I continued."And together, we are the **Demens Citeria** , The Demented Clown."_

 _Soon, I opened my eyes inside of the Lonely Church as I saw Officer Moore leaving the room I was in as I felt a nearby Akuma implode on itself from the sheer aura of my presence. There, I saw Neah's soul floating and I grabbed it.. squeezed it hard, made it scream."N-n-Noooooo..." It whimpered with sadness and pain."U-U-uncleee... I am.. sorry..."_

 _And then he received my ice-cold reply."No Neah, you aren't." Then I fling him outside with as much force as I could muster before turning towards Crown Clown and devouring it moments after as the Hunger struck me for the first time..._

* * *

 _Back In Reality - Six AM of the following morning._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed out loud as I woke up with heaving breaths and a raging headache.

But soon, a soothing voice echoed inside of my mind, a dimensional click resounding... and I know.

This.. the dream... it is reality... it is what happened in this time-line...

I guess the Ark wasn't joking when it said that I would literally be replacing the myself of this timeline.

Suddenly, a sharp pain strikes me from my lower abdomen. It is a rather familiar pain, but its not nearly as powerful as I'm used to experiencing when I wake up... Hunger, but not starvation. It makes me smile brightly as I think about it.

"Demens Citeria, eh? Niiiceeeee..." I mutter out with another smile before standing up from my bed."Welp, time to see how Jerry is doing, I guess!"

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Minutes later... - The Cafeteria - Allen's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Heylo, Jerry-saaaan!" I let my voice out in a cheery exclamation, having woken up without starving for the first time in weeks made me really happy.

The cook cheered up the second he say me."Ah! Good Morning, Allen! You want the World Tour, I take it?"

"Yes please!" I exclaim, still quite happy even as my stomach gave out a massive grumble.

Sitting down at an empty table, courtesy of it being six in the morning and an hour before most of the Finders woke up, I close my eyes and wait. However, my peaceful moment is quickly ruined by a katana placed very dangerously near my neck."You! I'm gonna fucking kill you for what you did to me yesterday!"

Kanda exclaimed, promptly making all the eyes turn around towards us as I looked at him with clear disinterest. Poor guy, he has a massive set of bandages all over his back and chest... I must've broken something real bad if he's in that condition.

I almost feel guilty... almost.

Quirking an eyebrow at him before turning back around with a huge sigh of annoyance, I say."Piss off. I have no desire to deal with you right now."

A resounding *che*, is heard coming from behind me before the katana is swung downwards, striking my shoulder as the people around us scream in horror but I just yawn into my right hand."W-what the fuck?!" Kanda curses as he feels his arm stagger backwards, the Innocence my clothing is made out of promptly blocking his blow with ease.

I raise an eyebrow at him again."Huh? Is that how you treat new exorcists in this place? Sound like you've got some social problems, friend."

He scowls at me while raising his Katana up, poised to strike once again, but a piece of my shirt unveils itself, revealing a fully active crown claw tendril, its jagged spikes and claws now tipped with some form of red liquid... And then I notice the ever-so-tiny bits of dark matter inside of said liquid, carried by particles of Innocence.

Now, I know that my synchronization rate is supposed to allow for immense evolutionary progress as described by the Komui of my time, but this is just ridiculous. An Innocence Weapon, dripping with its own version of the Akuma poison? Using the weapons of the enemy just got real. And I guess the dark matter is supplied by my cursed eye? No wonder it hasn't hurt in a while... Thankfully, this is exactly what I needed to be able to harm both Noah and Innocence.

Some of the aforementioned crimson blood-like liquid drips onto the floor, promptly incinerating it in seconds as the acidic substance bites through the stone with petrifying ease, pun intended. Standing up and looking over to Kanda who, to his credit, had only taken three steps back, his katana no longer in an aggressive stance but still poised to defend himself."What. The Fuck. Is your damn problem, samurai?"

My calm expression sends waves of fury flowing through his veins as he asks."My problem? You wanna know my problem, twerp?! My problem is when some curse-bearing freak decides to just waltz inside and walk around the HQ like he owns the place."

I quirk another eyebrow at him as I unveil the full might of my Innocence, the crimson, white and green, yet still quite ethereal cloak settling down onto me, my mask wrapping itself around my shoulder, ready to be put into place at a moments notice. My white hair begins to glow as my aura illuminates the room where we stood. Laughing at their shaking forms, I say."Quite rude, aren't you?... I suppose you want me to introduce myself? There are better ways to do that, far more civil too."

Twin tendrils erupt from each side from my back, the jagged crystal blades growing, veins of what I can only think is purified dark matter pulsing with each and every second. My right eye activates, the gear spinning rapidly as it locks onto Kanda, managing to find the dark matter inside of him this time, when it could not do so before."W-what the hell is t-that?! Is it really an Innocence."

One of the finders mutter out in fear as everyone is taking steps back and I beam them a smile laced with a promise of violence, the dripping red acid making steam rise from the ground around me as stone begins to evaporate."Its name is **Demens Citeria** , or The Demented Clown in English.. as for my name..."

I promptly extend a hand towards Kanda."Its Allen, Allen D. Campbell."

He blinks at me and lowers his katana, but soon raises it again as he takes a look at my hands."Fool! Did you honestly think I'd fall for that?"

I blink right back at him, genuinely confused this time. Deciding not to make a rebuttal as that would only serve to infuriate Kanda some more, I look down at my hands."H-huh? What the hell?"

Raising them up to the morning light, I finally notice that they've changed to a full crimson red, much like the acid currently dripping onto the floor. Inspecting them, I find that instead of the purified dark matter, they're completely infused with an Aggressive form of Innocence... while this would be harmless to normal humans... Akuma and Noah would burn at the touch and Exorcists would get a massive headache from just being touched from the resonating Innocence particles... Yet another weapon to fight against both sides. Grinning savagely for a moment, I will the particles in my hands to calm down and my hands turn back to black, the crystal shards in each of my hands dimming their agitated glow.

"Haaaaaaah, that's new." I let out before I could stop myself and then turn back to Kanda, right hand extended once more."Sorry about that, it actually wasn't on purpose." Another beamed smile as Kanda gives out an audible che."Kanda Yuu." He says simply as he turns his head around in a form of embarrassment as he sheathes his katana and shakes my hand, promptly forcing the ominous aura we've created to dissipate, allowing the others to breathe.

*Bonk* *Bonk* A sudden pain strikes the left side of my head as I see Kanda receiving a metallic document holder to the head."Eh?" Is the audible sound that represented the best possible response I could muster at the moment as we both turned around to face a very..

And I mean **very**...

 _ **VERY**_ pissed off Lenalee."The second day here and you are still causing trouble! And Kanda, what did I tell you about bullying the new arrivals!" Her berating voice echoes throughout the dining hall... and I just smile, genuinly this time, as fond memories forge themselves into my point of view one after another...

This time... you... Not a single one of you... will die.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for this chapter! I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it!**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	6. No Pity Allowed

**_Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Everybody! How are you all?  
_**

* * *

 _ **So how you guys doing?**_

 _ **Me? Well I kinda have my drivers test early morning tomorrow but hue, lets do this anyways because I have this feeling that if I don't post a chapter for this story tonight, I'm gonna fail the test.**_

 _ **Allen is watching me, his ability to destroy time has become even more powerful! AAARGH!**_

 _ **Anyways, here comes the next chapter of Not This Time And Never Again! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _In days, long since past... - An Ethereal Valley - Allen's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

 _"Allen? Allen! Where are you, oh dearest brother of mine?!" A familiar voice shook me from my stupor as I found myself sleeping under a tree._

 _A small doll was nestled inside of my arms and two boys laid next to me on each of my sides. I looked at them, one with light brown hair and the other with a royal black. Their names?_

 _Mana... and Neah._

 _I hear myself yawn into my gloved palm, the winds of the beautiful field of green striking against my face as I turned towards the woman whose voice called for me. Her wonderful, usually bright and cheery frame now adopted a worried look."Katerina? Is something wrong?"_

 _I asked her as she turned towards me, releasing a massive sigh of relief as she walked over, eventually scooting close to her two boys as she sits down next to their sleeping, peaceful forms."Now? Nothing at all. In fact, everything is amazing."_

 _She takes a deep breath as she continues."Y'know... when Emmanuel disappeared, I figured that these two would never have a father figure.. but I suppose that I must've underestimated their uncle."_

 _Beaming her a smile, I reply."Well, what can I say? I love entertaining people, especially young children and-" I raise my right hand to reveal an old, worn and leather-bound book."-these two seem to simply adore stories."_

 _She nods."You always did have the voice of a narrator... I remember feeling how you almost became part of the stories you used to read to me as a child."_

 _And then she looks over to the strange small doll with dark blue hair."Oh? It seems that my two boys aren't the only ones who like it when you read them stories."_

 _Grinning at her in return, I gently caress the dolls hair."Well, what can I say? I married a wonderful young lady."_

 _And then the doll opens its eyes, leaps out of my arms and turns into my wonderful wife, Rhode. She gives me an adorable smirk."You make it sound like you're some old man that got lucky."_

 _Smiling brightly at her as I slowly stand up from my seated position, I promptly pull Rhode in for a deep, passionate kiss."AWW!" My sister yelps out, the cuteness of the situation proving to be her apparent weakness as Rhode and I separate._

 _"EWW, GROSS!" The twins, who had apparently woken up at just the right time, exclaim with smiles on their faces._

 _"Well, I don't know about the old man part... but I most certainly did, get lucky." She beams me a bright smile of her own as the world around me starts to fade into eternity..."I love you, Allen."_

* * *

 _Back in reality - The Cafeteria - Allen's Point Of View..._

* * *

"-llen! Allen! ALLEN!" A loud, worried voice forces me back into reality as my eyes re-adjust to its hold.

Another memory, much sweeter than the last too. I can already feel myself smiling as I fully focus myself to find myself still at the cafeteria, surrounded by a mass of worried people. Suddenly, my right eye began to hurt.

"ARGH!" I screamed out in pain as I felt something twist and change, the curse on my eye feeling very... weird."Uhh, where.. what.. what happened?" I asked out loud as I turned around towards Lenalee's worried frame, Kanda staring at me in the background with a somewhat confused face.

"A-Allen? Are you awake now? Do you remember what happened?" I open both of my eyes wide as I notice something different. A strange new green light glowing formed around Lena's legs and from Kanda's sheathed katana... I can see Innocence now.

 _Wonderful._

I shake my head in negative."N-no, what?"

"We were talking about your Innocence and your life with Master Cross and then you just suddenly started shouting out in pain and clutching your cursed eye like it was on fire... and now, I think we can see why?" She tells me with worry still lacing her voice as I beam her a smile.

And then let out a massive sigh."My Innocence has the ability to spontaneously change things.. the process is of course quite painful for me but eh, not that it cares." I say it like it was nothing, causing the dark atmosphere to dissipate as some of the finders shrug and leave.

Then I turn to look around myself some more, before looking at a finder who was currently drinking water from a cup."Hey you! Could I borrow your glass for a moment?"

He blinks at me in confusion."H-huh? Sure, I guess?"

"Thank you, good man." I take the glass and spread my right eye as I focus onto the reflection in the water to find that my Pentagram has been replaced by a Crimson Holy Cross, the circle around and all."Oh? Well now, this will come in handy."

Handing the man his drink back politely, I turn towards Lenalee."Anyways, sorry about that. This happens sometimes and it really isn't as big of a deal as it seems... some painkillers would be appreciated, though." I say while still clutching my right eye.

Lena nods fiercely before replying."Of Course! I'll go get them right away!.. before I leave though, my brother said to have you and Kanda come visit him once you're done eating. It seems you two have to go on a joint mission."

I throw a look at Kanda before smiling at him and nodding."Well, there's no problem with that, right Kanda?"

He makes his usual che grunt before closing his eyes and turning his head towards me with a respectful nod. My smile brightens up, making most of the finders have their jaws drop in unison."He tamed Kanda in a single day... holy shit this new guy is something else."

Shaking my head in annoyance as I put a hand onto Kanda's shoulder and say."Ignore the retards, not like they have anything more useful to do anyways..."

With another che, he nods again in agreement and we continue on our merry way.

I find myself grinning on the way to Komui's office, fully realizing that Kanda just proved that Finder's statement. I did indeed, tame him. HA!

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Sometime later... Komui's Office - Allen's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

We opened the door and entered inside to find the room to be just as messy as I remember. Reever was waiting for us as he sat onto the table, an annoyed look upon his face."Why are you guys so damn late?! We sent Lenalee to get you two half an hour ago and now this bastards fallen asleep!"

True to his word, Komui was softly snoring on his desk, a huge trail of saliva leaking downwards. I let out a laugh."We kinda got sidetracked at lunch talking about things, also my Innocence decided now would be a good idea to work on my curse." I point towards my eye and he nods, accepting that answer before letting out a massive sigh.

Just then, Lenalee walked inside of the room, the poor girl."A-ah, I've brought you some water and painkillers, Allen-kun." She says in an adorable voice as I beam her with my best womanizer smile and cause the poor girl to blush. Y'know, if I did this in my previous timeline, I would've thought nothing of it but since that dream just now...

... Am I really an old man hitting on young girls?

That does not make me feel proud of myself. Nope. Not at all.

Shaking my head out of my stupor, I say."Thanks, Lenalee."

Reever spots Lenalee and immediately gets an idea on how to wake up Komui."Ah, Lena! You've arrived just on time."

She blinked at him before turning crimson in embarrassment as Reever leaned down to Komui's ear and whispered."Komui, Lenalee is getting married and you're not invited."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LENALEE HOW COULD YOU BE GETTING MARRIED AND NOT TELL YOUR DEAR BROTHER NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAAHAHA!" He screamed out loud, causing the girl to make tomatoes jealous.

"Huh?!" A sudden blink causes Komui to wake from his trance just in time to avoid a clipboard to the head, grabbing his cup of coffee and placing it into Lenalee's hands in one go as he takes in a deep breath before."Now now, there's no need for that! Please, could I bother you to get me another cup of coffee, sister?"

She blinks at his sudden serious tone and nods, silently leaving the room and Reever follows her out, leaving us alone with Komui, causing me to smirk and Kanda to quirk an eyebrow. Damn, Komui sure works fast when he want's something done."Well, now that you two are here! Let me explain why I've called you guys!"

"I hear we get ourselves a mission!" I exclaim somewhat happily as Kanda cheh's again, unable to comprehend my antics at all."We'll you are rather cheery, aren't you?"

I shrug at him and he lets out a sigh."Anyway, you two will be going to a certain little town called Mater, located in Southern Italy. There have been several strange rumors circulating around that town that may be connected to Innocence. You will have finder support on this mission and the briefing will be done on the train which leaves later today so I'd advise you go and get ready to leave."

He says and we nod, Kanda instantly disappearing through the door as I decide to walk dramatically slowly and, as soon as the door closes behind Kanda, I smirk and stand still."Hah, so you already realized that I was digging around?" Komui asks me with an annoyed tone.

Turning around with another bright smile, I reply."Well sure... you are the Chief of this entire branch. No element can remain unknown... though, I do doubt the amount of information you've managed to find."

"You would be surprised, Allen D. _Camelot_." I open my eyes and narrow it at them."Oh? And what do you know about that surname?"

Lets not jump to conclusions... even if he knows Rhode's surname, there is a high chance that all he could find out about it is that she belongs to Portugal's royal family and that's it. He does not, he could not, know about the Noah already."I know that you are supposed to be way older than you look."

I beam him a smile."Lets just say that there is a reason why I hate the Vatican..."

"Is it the same reason why you're suddenly best friends with Kanda-kun?" He narrows his own eyes at me but, much to his apparent surprise, I smile and say."While our situations are not the same, they are very much alike... we are both experiments-gone-wrong, after all."

He nods and says."Very well, if it is like that then I will not prob any further. I can respect someone both willing and actually strong enough to defy the Central."

I let out a sigh as I turn around to leave."Komui... I am not your enemy, that much I can promise you... also, could you do me a favor?"

"I'm listening, Allen." He says, suddenly interested.

"Please, continue your investigations into my former life..." I ask him with a pleading voice as his eyes grow wide."D-d-don't tell m-me.. you don't... remember?"

I give him a saddened nod."Well, I did say that my situation was very much alike to Kanda's..."

He steels himself and places a hand onto his chest, as if making a pledge."I will do my best, Allen."

"Thank you, Komui." With my final thanks said, I leave the room, leaving a pondering Komui to sift through papers and papers inside.

As I walk outside, I can't help but notice a dark stare tearing into my back."I knew there was something different about you."

Kanda's annoyed voice echoed behind me as I turned around to find myself looking at a form of Kanda I didn't even know existed... one with a stare full of pity. I let out a tired sigh."Kanda, I did not befriend you so quickly out of pity but of fellowship. I expect you to give me the same courtesy."

My semi-angered voice is enough to make his eyes grow wide as he actually bows apologetically."I apologize, Campbell. I've always hated how people pitied me for what I am and now I nearly did the same thing to you. Forgive me."

"You are forgiven... Now then, we have a train to catch. Are you ready?" I ask him and he smirks."Oh, I am. But you aren't."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, I raise both of my hands high as I manage to catch the badly thrown exorcist Uniform he was holding in his hands."There... Reever told me to give it to you. Get dressed, I'll be waiting for you outside."

A nod is all it takes from me for him to leave as I continue to stare at my own exorcist uniform... this thing sure has a lot of time-lost memories bound to it. Time to make some more of those... and this time, I will keep them strictly tragedy-free.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for this chapter of Not This Time And Never Again!**_

 _ **I hope you've enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Also, one little tidbit before I go to sleep, NEAH IS NOT DEAD.**_

 _ **That is all.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!  
**_


	7. Good Evening

**_Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Everybody! How are you all?  
_**

* * *

 ** _So here I am, once again typing this story down in the hours of the early mornings..._**

 ** _Well, I guess this is still nighttime._**

 ** _By the way is this town Mater or Martel? I can't seem to find the correct sub._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes the next chapter of Not This Time And Never Again! I sincerely hope that you will enjoy it, let us begin!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Half an hour later... - The Train for Mater - Allen's Point Of View..._

* * *

Letting these few scenes escalate as they did in my timeline was the correct choice as we boarded the train from above, jumping on it while still moving.

Y'know, I always figured that we exorcists can do that and not get overwhelmed by wind because of our special bodies, but what does that make the finders?

They seem perfectly able to do it as well... just what kind of steroids is the central feeding them while nobody is looking?

Shaking my head out of my stupor as I calmly walked inside of the reserved room and sat down, I call out."Hey finder! Mind telling me your name?"

"It is Toma, Lord Campbell. I shall be your guide on this mission." He replies while playing around with those cards of his, most likely doing foretelling now that I think about it.

I nod."Nice to meet you, Toma. Could you remember to wake me when we are within an hours run to Martel?"

A quirked eyebrow is my reply."As you wish, Lord Campbell."

And with that, I close my eyes.

* * *

 _In days, long since forgotten... - The Musician's Room - Allen's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

 _Rhode and a young man with long black hair sat on the pure-white sofa as I finished my song._

 _They both clapped and smiled at me."Bravo, Allen! Rhode was right, you do have an amazing talent!" The Millennium Earl complimented me with another bright smile._

 _I stood up and bowed."So, what do you think Emmanuel? Is it good enough for the Ark?" Rhode turned around and asked her brother, a look of wonder pasted upon her frame._

 _Blinking in surprise and confusion, me and the earl look at one another as he tilts his head at me questioningly."I don't see a problem with it." I shrug at him as I reply to his unsaid question._

 _He then places a finger to his chin before letting out a massive sigh."Well, sure. The score is very much at the level of what I need for the ark but... well, you're gonna have to teach it to me first."_

 _I shrug again."Shouldn't be too hard."_

 _Rhode waves her hand in negative."Don't jinx it, Allen. Emmy is a great teacher but a crap student."_

 _Narrowing an eyebrow at her in amusement, I say."Oh really? I do wonder who that reminds me of."_

 _To his credit, Emmanuel only burst into half-restrained chuckles as Rhode fumed and I laughed."Well if you're gonna be like that then... I'll have you teach me too!"_

 _A dark smile forms around me lips as I walk over to Rhode and pull her in close as I whisper into her ears."Oh I'll teach you all about it during as many private lessons as you can handle."_

 _Rhode took a sharp breath as her cheeks colored themselves, but before we could make anything out of the situation, we heard pencil scribbling to our left and turned our heads to an Earl taking notes with a grin on his face. He then noticed us staring."Oh? Please, do go on! I can use this as a reference when spending time with Kat."_

 _Then we all shared a good laugh as the memory faded into eternity..._

* * *

 _Back into Reality - The Train - Allen's Point Of View..._

* * *

"H-huh? Aw fuck.." I mutter out as I wake up sweating, my eyes managing to refocus to find Kanda staring at me.

He che's and asks with barely-hidden pity."Memory flash?"

I nod, knowing that he had most likely had such moments before."Y-yeah... Apparently, I had a family once before."

To my surprise, Kanda smiles."Lucky bastard."

A dark chuckle escapes me as I reply."I suppose I was... Wonder what happened to them when the Central found me..."

Another nod is given towards me as Kanda closes his eyes in thought before replying."Well, if they're still alive, Komui will find them, eventually."

Oh my, what's this? This is the first time I've ever seen Kanda like this... I guess it just goes to show how many gates respect and power can open for you."Thank you, Kanda."

"Don't mention it, Campbell. No really, don't mention this to anyone, or I will kill you." Ah, there it is.

Unable to help myself, I promptly burst out laughing as memories much like this but with a lot more angst form inside of my mind, unintentionally freaking out the finder outside and making Kanda turn his head away in embarrassment."What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that you remind me of an old friend... Always fighting, always raging... and yet, never really understanding what he wants." Kanda's embarrassed face is utterly replaced by a furious one."You think I am lost?"

I shake my head in negative."Lost? No. I said you reminded me of him, but you are most certainly not him... in a way, you are worse."

"How so?" He asks nearly instantaneously, equally curious as he is offended."You know exactly what you want, Kanda... but you've given up on achieving that goal because you feel that you aren't strong enough, that you never will be strong enough."

Biting back a remark, Kanda lets himself relax and leans back into his seat."Perhaps... perhaps there is some truth to that statement..." He admits quietly and I beam him a smile before showing a serious face, promptly stunning him with a whisper. _"I can help you get a lot stronger... but we can't talk here because of the finder. Later, when were back at base, come to the training hall at five AM next morning. There, I'll explain what I mean by that if you have the guts for it."_

He nods at me, his surprise instantly replaced by the endless conviction I'm used to seeing. _"I'll be there."_

"Lord Allen? You've told me to warn you when we reach within an hours run of Martel... well, this is it." Toma is heard saying from behind the door and I nod.

Standing up, I say."Well then, time to go."

Kanda quirks an eyebrow at me as I open the door to our room and grab Toma with a Crown Belt before nodding towards Kanda and break the window of our room with a kick."H-hey?! What are you guys doing?!"

"Toma, in which direction is Martel?" I ask and he points towards our right with an eh."B-but, we should wait some more an-mmmph!" He tries to say something but I stop him with another clown belt.

Extending another tendril towards Kanda, I say."Grab on."

Without wasting time, he does as I asked and we leap out of the train... before, we didn't manage to get to Martel on time because the train got delayed... I will not let those finders die this time!

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Half an hour later... - Martel - Allen's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"O-oh n-no! W-what is that thing?!" A finder screamed out in panic as the massive evolving akuma came into view.

They managed to contain two of the demons in an attempt to survive, but they were outsmarted as the overfed weapon appeared out of nowhere and was about to begin firing on them.

In the normal timeline, this is where the most of them die. However, that's not happening here."Kanda, go and secure the Ghost Of Martel, I'll deal with the akuma."

A resounding che and a nod are my answer as I release Kanda from my clown belt, allowing him to gracefully land on the ground below begin an immediate sprint towards the upper city. Without even bothering to look at the akuma as I pass by, I slash at the two currently trapped demons, exorcising them without a wasted moment and arriving just in time to protect the unknown Finder Chief from a bullet storm of poison.

His eyes grow wide with hope and amazement as my ethereal cloak forms into view and deflects all of the bullets aimed at him and his friends."Thank the heavens! You are just in time, Lord Exorcists!"

Beaming him a bright smile, I promptly turn around and blast the akuma with a Death Ball, which is enough to utterly annihilate it, thus allowing the actual monster to leave its cracker shell."HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE, FOOLISH EXORCIST! I MUST THANK YOU FO-ACK!" The annoying thing exclaims out loudly before its strangled by one of my crown belts, as I turn around towards the finder chief with another smile upon my frame."I'm glad I arrived when I did, it seemed like you were in quite the pickle there."

And with that, I extend a knowing hand as the now-startled man grasps it with uncertainty, rubbing the back of his head in confusion."Y-yes, I suppose so?"

Ah."Not British, I take it?"

The man nods with an utterly confused look and I let out a laugh."Well, there will be time for banter later, I need to interrogate this akuma, if you don't mind."

A bow is thrown my way."Of course, master Exorcist." He then motions for his men to follow him as they all leave and I open my new eye to scan the area. There aren't any other akuma... good."MHMPH! PHUAH! Where are you taking me, filthy exorcist!" The akuma screeched as I gave it a moment to breathe.

Before promptly smashing it down onto the ground... gently, and then getting on top of with with a sadistic smile on my features."WOAH, STRANGER DANGER, BAD TOUCH, BAD TOUCH! I AIN'T INTO THAT KINDA S-Mhmmp!" He begins to exclaim with a visible sweat-drop as I let out a laugh and say."Shhh..."

Quickly, the akuma becomes deathly quiet as I stare into its eyes."Good evening..."

And finish with fury and time-lost rage fueling my voice." **Mana**." Before pummeling the now-petrified akuma into non-existence with as much anger as I could muster.

* * *

 _At that same time... - The Noah's Ark - Rhode's Point Of View..._

* * *

A sudden, unexplainable and terrifyingly familiar voice echoed through the link all Noah share.

Skinn screamed and clutched his head with both hands in pain, Jasdero and Devitt collapsed with their knees on the ground and terror-stricken frames, Lulubell froze in her spot with heavy and quickened breathing.

Tyki dropped his cards and nearly instantaneously crushed his cigarette before promptly deleting it from existence by forcing a tease to eat it before calming down. The Millennium Earl stood frighteningly still, his outer form eroding slowly to reveal a shaking man biting on his fingers till they bled.

Sheryl outright fainted, a horrible stench coming from his pants.

The Memory of the first, of Adam...

It was horrified, terrified, scared so much that **it** **screamed**. The earl turned his head again and again, as if searching for something, constantly sputtering out obscenities very unlike himself.

Then, much like the others, he screamed in terror and clutched his head in torment.

.. oh? You wanna know what happened to me?

Well... I ran to my room and locked myself inside.

Then I, with heavy, heated breaths, placed a curious finger near my nether regions.

Disbelievingly, I pulled it upwards so that its in front of my face."Oh god..."

I heard myself mutter out as I wiped the unholy mess off my finger with a shudder and I thought on what could have caused such a resonant reaction...

Replacing my underwear as quickly as possible, I sat back onto my bed and curled up in a corner, my hands joined across my raised knees as I closed my eyes and wandered into my true self.

I woke up in my dream, being in a state not much different from reality as the white tendrils around me shivered, the voice resonating inside of my mind, resonating with my Noah Memory.

The others seem to be experiencing the entire opposite, so why did I receive something so... pleasurable?

"Good evening, **Mana**..." I repeated alongside the voice as the feeling sliced across my soul once more and I collapsed.

Just who is this... this exorcist, this white-haired boy, to incite such a reaction of out me?!

I heard myself scoff as I reawakened in the real world. I took out a secret picture-book from underneath my bed, a font of memories long since lost because of the mental shock we received when the previous Earl killed himself.

I remember that much, at least... I've never opened this book before... I felt that, if I do, I would cry for days on end for each picture I see.

And I still do.

But I do have to wonder... alongside this exorcist, just who is this... Mana?

My only hope for answers lies inside of this book... albeit, this may not be the best time to go on memory-lane. *knock knock* A pair of hands knocked on my door...

And soon, desperate and horrified voices screeched."RHODE?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Tyki exclaimed as he banged on my door.

Without time to stop myself, I heard myself reply."Y-yeah... I'm... g-great." Swallowing hard as Tyki had a proper mental shutdown for a moment, I do my best to compose myself before he decided to just phase through the door.

He stopped and blinked as he stared me up and down, his eyes trailing across my blushing cheeks and raising chest. After a minute, I finally muster the ability to speak."W-w-what?"

A hard swallow is my reply as he coughs into his right hand and turns his eyes away."You, uh... were having a bit of fun, Rhode?"

I close my mouth with quite a bit of effort as I close my eyes and calm my shaking body."N-no? T-the v-v-voice d-did this t-t-to m-me..."

His eyes grow wide in surprise as he blinks."Everyone else had a first rate heart attack and you fell into euphoria... Well alright, then. I don't even want to know."

"Y-y-you d-d-didn't h-have it a-as bad as the o-others!" I yell at him as an uncharacteristic tone echoes within my voice.

An unknown, far more mature sounding tone.

Suddenly, a huge amount of pain strikes my forehead and I grit my teeth, taking the pain far more easily than the others due to my age."Urgh!"

"W-WOAH! Rhode, you're aging!" Tyki exclaims as I see myself growing, my hair breaks free of the comb holding it together as it lengthens...

The transformation stops and I dare not look into the mirror as I send my Noah Memory a question. _"Why?"_

 _"He prefers us this way..."_ She replies as a mental image of a smiling man with brownish hair is etched into my mind, a familiar fondness surrounding my heart with warmth.

He looks... strange... almost reminiscent of Millenie.

And the fourteenth, now that I think about it.

"Yo.. you're creeping me the fuck out, Rhode. First you have a goddamn orgasm when everyone is screaming, then you grow older and now you're fucking smiling? AND NOT IN A SADISTIC WAY, MIND YOU." Tyki clutches his head in disbelief as I shake mine out of my stupor and promptly revert back into my normal form.

My Noah's Memory shrinks in disapproval and retreats back into the corners of my mind, but not before saying these chilling words. _"No matter... you will see things my way, eventually..."_

I swallow hard. There is only one other time when she told me those words... and that was when I was still a human, fighting back against an invading memory.

"I'm... fine, Tyki. Just that... my memory reacted very... weirdly to that exorcists voice... how did he even know that we can hear him through akuma? Isn't that supposed to be a secret?" I ask as I attempt to change the subject and get off the bed on shaking legs.

"Yeaaah... okay then. You don't wanna talk about it." Too bad Tyki isn't dumb enough to not catch my vain attempt as he lets out a massive sigh."Fine... wanna go see how the others are?"

Shrugging at him, I do my best to stand up and succeed, but as soon as I try to take a step, I nearly fall down but Tyki catches me on time."O-okay, w-w-what the f-fuck is going on? Y-you reacted to his v-voice p-powerfully, I get i-it! B-but t-t-this is t-too m-much, Memory!" I yell out in anger and embarrassment as Tyki coughs uncomfortably.

 _"...B-but, I miss **him** so very much..."_ My memory replies as she cuts herself out of our link, but not before several sobbing echoes thunder across my mind and soon, the Noah's regeneration kick in, allowing me to recover and stand on my own.

I stand there, looking at my own hand as the trembling passes away, a somber feeling dancing around my chest. Wordlessly, I place a hand onto my chest and exhale, calming myself completely."Alright, looks like whatever hit me is over... lets go see the others now, Tyki."

He just shakes his head in disbelief."Guess I got off easy in comparison to the rest of you guys, just gotta remember to buy some new cigs, I burned my entire stash **and secret stash** before regaining my senses... and uh, watch where you step when we go outside, there's a lot of vomit on the floor."

Quirking an eyebrow at Tyki as I open the door to my room and walk outside, I quickly regret not taking his words to heart as I raise my foot up."Ew, who the hell ate so much chocolate?!"

"Buu-BLEEEAAAATCH!" Skinn's rumbling stomach thundered as he imploded its contents onto the white marble floor for what was probably his seventeenth time.

Sheryl was nowhere to be found.

The twins joined back into their true self."B-BREAK FREE!" They shouted and soon, they separated back into two, this time free of their terror. I guess that's what they broke free from?

"Ouuh, that was a ride, yo!" Devitt exclaimed as he waved his gun around.

"YO, Skinn! Skinn! SKIIIIIN! HIII!" Jasdero slapped Skinns back with a worried look as the big guy stopped barfing... and reacting to anything.

Lulubell walked out of a corner in her cat form, tailed raised high, something that I've never seen her do as cats usually do it only when they're immensely aggravated. Soon, she transforms back into Human form and Tyki rolls his eyes."OH COME ON! Did all the girls have fucking orgasms and all the dudes heart attacks? WHAT IS THIS SEXIST BULLSHIT?! I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING EXORCIST!" He yelled out in exasperation.

I laughed at him."Didn't you get neither? Maybe that means the exorcist is at least semi-interested in you?"

He stops dead in his tracks before placing a finger to his chin and giving me a toothy smirk."Oh? You think so?... maybe I'll forgive him then."

Lulubell mutters something out in sheer embarrassment."Huh? Did you say something, Lulu?"

"I... did... not... have... an... orgasm..." She repeats, this time with more clarity as me and Tyki both stare downwards and notice the yellowish liquid dropping down onto the floor.

Tyki opens his mouth and then closes it."Oh."

Letting out another massive sigh, I turn towards Tyki and say."Go be the gentleman that you are and help her to her room... I'm gonna go see the Earl."

He nods with a sigh of his own as I turn back to walk forward, my mind telling me the general location of the earl. I eventually find him inside of the piano room.

He's just staring at it, our of his clown form, a dead, cold glare."Rhode." He calls out, voice still terrified.

Walking over to him, I give him a big hug."Hey hey, big brother, everything's gonna be alright, don't be scared."

To my horror, he shakes his head in negative."N-no, now that h-hes here... **nothing is going to be alright**."

"What do you mean, Millenie?" He blinks towards me and nods his head."I... don't know... I honestly don't know... It feels like I know that voice... the voice of that exorcist, its... its so familiar and... comforting and... nice... but.."

And then he continues as he looks towards the skies, terror still etched upon his frame."T-the.. the tone... it makes me feel that... that I've done something very, **very wrong**... that I've pissed off the wrong person."

I stop dead in my tracks as I remove myself from Millenie. If he is this terrified... our Millenie is this... broken, just from hearing his voice.

Then I have to wonder what that person can do in the flesh."Is the Memory Of Adam saying anything?"

He shakes his head in negative again."N-no... its silent. Deathly silent... almost as if... plotting, would be the correct word."

The Memory Of Adam, plotting? That can NOT, be a good thing.

"I... see. Do you know anything about this exorcist?" I ask him as he gives a surprising nod."I... I think I do. I don't know how to properly describe it but... even if our memories reacted like this... I feel like we have nothing to be afraid of."

"But you said that nothing is going to be alright?" I tilt my head in confusion and he nods again."That's why I said that I don't know how to describe it... anyhow, something good did come out of this!" He suddenly exclaims in excitement.

Blinking at him in confusion, I ask the million dollar question."What do you mean, Millenie?"

Again, he reacts to that title with an uncomfortable shudder."The.. the mental shock the exorcist gave us, it shook the very core of the Noah's Link... I know the location of our unawakened siblings now.. but, more importantly... It also awakened someone else."

My eyes grow wide in both fear and excitement."Y-y-you don't m-mean?"

"The fourteenth! Neah is back!" He exclaims happily, utterly unaware of the skepticism and horror I did my best to swallow down as quickly as possible.

"S-s-shall I a-a-a-assemble the f-family?" I question him and he merely nods, stills stuck in whatever Neah-Fantasy his mind is cooking up for him.

I let out a sigh and walk back outside of the door to see that Skinn has managed to recover and Lulubell is wearing a new set of clothes, Sherily is just standing very still near a wall and Tyki turns his head towards me with a questioning gaze."So? What's going on?"

I hear myself let out another sigh as I close my eyes in annoyance.

This is going to be a looooooooooooooooooooong night.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for this chapter of Not This Time And Never Again! I hope that it was worth the wait.**_

 _ **I realize that some moments of this chapter are sort-of OC.**_

 _ **But eh, Rhode is difficult to type down in first person.**_

 _ **She will be different later on. Also, the over-the-top reaction is there for a reason 3**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!  
**_


End file.
